Fever
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melangkah dan bertemu seseorang, tinggi, berambut merah, dan mencuci panci? Maling kah?/ KarmaNami, enjoy guys!


_Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei._

 _Warning! OOC, TYPO, dll._

 _enjoy guys!_

.

.

Diatas tempat tidur itu matanya terbuka perlahan. Ada sedikit rasa pening yang menderanya. Refleks tangannya langsung berpindah untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Lalu tangannya itu beralih ke kening.

Sedikit hangat. Manami ingat bahwa dia tadinya memang demam.

Kini pandangannya menatap lurus pada langit-langit. Tempat ini tidak asing. Ini kamarnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur disini?

Dahinya sedikit mengernyit kala telinganya mendengar suara-suara dari luar kamarnya. Seingat Manami, orang tuanya ke luar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaan, tidak mungkin ada orang lain. Maling kah? Gadis itu langsung bergidig ngeri membayangkannya. Tapi walaupun ngeri Manami tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, ini kan rumahnya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan maling itu, tapi ya sudahlah, usaha saja dulu.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Manami bangkit dari kasur. Sebelum berjalan keluar, dia terlebih dahulu mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di atas meja. Tatapan aneh tertuju pada mangkuk yang juga berada disana. Di dalam mangkuk itu terlihat seperti bubur? Kapan dia membuatnya? Buru-buru gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan bubur. Ada maling yang lebih penting yang harus di usir.

Sesegera kakinya melangkah—lebih tepatnya mengendap-endap menuju asal suara itu.

Dapur.

Itulah tempat sumber suara yang di dengarnya. Dengan tongkat _baseball_ milik ayahnya, Manami bersiap menyergap terduga maling tersebut. Satu langkah diambil semakin dekat. _Violet_ -nya dapat melihat sosok maling itu.

Laki-laki. Tinggi. Berambut merah dan sedang mencuci panci? Eh? Ok mungkin demam ini membuat penglihatannya tambah parah tapi berkali-kali dia mengerjap pandangannya tetap sama. Dan apa cuma perasaannya atau maling itu mirip dengan seseorang yang ada di kelasnya. Rambut merah itu seperti—

"Karma-kun?!" panggilnya ragu-ragu. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh, dan benar itu Akabane Karma. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut melihat Manami yang berdiri disana.

"Okuda-san, kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya khawatir sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Matanya melihat pada sesuatu yang di pegang Manami, "Dan kenapa kau membawa tongkat _baseball_?" Kembali pemuda itu bertanya.

Merasa si maling adalah temannya dan menurut Manami orang yang mencuci panci bukanlah orang jahat, buru-buru dia menurunkan tongkat itu, "Aku tadi bermimpi bermain _baseball_ ," ucapnya _nge'les_. Karma so manggut-manggut dengan tampang dia—tidak—pandai—berbohong atau dia—pembohong—yang—buruk.

"Oh iya, kenapa Karma-kun disini?"

"Kau lupa? Dua jam yang lalu kau berjalan sempoyongan di dekat minimarket yang ada di persimpangan. Kau lalu terjatuh karena terlalu lemas. Kebetulan aku ada disana dan begitulah," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Manami mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Dua jam yang lalu, dua jam yang lalu, dua jam yang—ah yah waktu itu dia pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan membuat bubur dan sup. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Payah sekali dia.

"Sepertinya aku merepotkanmu. Maaf dan terimakasih yah, Karma-kun," ucapnya merasa bersalah juga karena sudah menganggap maling pada orang yang sudah menolongnya.

Karma menepuk pelan puncak kepala yang ada di depannya, "Tidak apa-apa." Setelah itu Karma menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau harus istirahat lagi. Aku sudah membuat bubur untukmu. Rasanya mungkin tidak terlalu enak, tapi itu cukup layak dan mungkin sehat."

Manami bernapas lega. Misteri bubur itu akhirnya terpecahkan.

Keduanya sampai di kamar Manami. Gadis itu mendudukan diri di atas kasur. Sementara Karma mengambil kursi di dekat sana lalu menyerahkan mangkuk itu pada Manami.

"Makanlah." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan lalu mulai menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya.

"Rasanya cukup normal," ucapnya lempeng.

Ok pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan polos yang tak disaring itu.

"Maksudmu cukup normal, Okuda-san?"

"Aku pernah melihat Karma-kun memberikan makanan pada Terasaka-kun dan makanan itu sepertinya sangat pedas. Aku kira bubur ini juga pedas, ternyata rasanya hambar."

Rasanya Karma ingin menepuk jidatnya sekarang. Tapi dia tahan untuk jaga _image_. Manami dan Terasaka jelas berbeda. Terasaka itu jelas pemeran utama dalam setiap tindak kejahilannya. Terlebih lagi dia juga tidak tahu harus mengartikan kata 'hambar' sebagai pujian atau ejekan.

"Kau dan Terasaka itu berbeda."

"Iya, Terasaka-kun lebih menyukai makanan pedas."

Polos tetap saja polos.

Pemuda itu mencoba mengubur pembicaraan tidak penting yang menyangkut Terasaka. Diulurkanlah tangannya untuk menyentuh kening gadis itu, "Sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu panas. Tapi suhu badanmu belum normal."

"Benarkah?" Karma mengangguk.

"Hmm orang tuamu tidak ada padahal kau sedang demam. Perlukah aku menginap?" Manami mengernyitkan dahi bingung,

"Kenapa perlu menginap?"

"Karena kau masih demam."

"Kurasa aku sudah mendingan, tapi terimakasih untuk niat baikmu Karma-kun."

Yah benar, niat baik dan niat modus.

Karma menghela napas, sedikit kecewa juga sih tapi tak apalah, dia dan Manami kan belum muhrim. Tidak baik juga jika ada gosip kalau keduanya kumpul kebo walau Karma tidak peduli.

Tapi kembali Karma berpikir. Bagaimana mereka mau jadi muhrim jika Manami tidak peka-peka juga. Bahkan saat demam ke tidak pekaannya itu semakin parah. Sudahlah Karma akan memikirkannya lagi dengan berbagai rumus nanti.

"Karma-kun."

"Yah?"

"Errr tanganmu belum terlepas dari keningku."

Setidaknya satu modus dilancarkan dengan sukses. _Congrat's_ Karma.

.

.

End

.

Maaf untuk salah kata, see you next time...


End file.
